


[ART] The First Meeting

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: A fanart for In Search of a One Night Stand Part 1 of Not Part of the Plan series by Annie D (scaramouche) Thank you for in spirations!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	[ART] The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Search of a One Night Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960590) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



[reblogable post on tumblr](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/190501208933/the-first-meeting-inspired-by-in-search-of-a-one)

**Author's Note:**

> The First Meeting  
> Inspired by In Search of a One Night Stand Part 1 of Not Part of the Plan series by Annie D (scaramouche) Thank you for inspirations!  
> drawing by reafre  
> date 6.12.2019 - 25.01.2020  
> tools pencil, copic on paper
> 
> Thank you for inspairations!


End file.
